


Snow, Ice, and Unrequited Love

by brinahmltn



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinahmltn/pseuds/brinahmltn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow has a secret that he can only share with one person, but will she even want to listen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow, Ice, and Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. I only posted a little bit to see if it was something worth continuing. If you like what you read, I have no problem writing more. :) Feedback is appreciated.

It's cold- freezing actually- but then again, it's never actually been "warm" in the north. A young girl rests in the fading light of the evening beside a small hearth. The frigid air nips and bites at the pale, exposed skin on her arms. It is clear that she is starting to regret trading in her parka for rations during the winter. On the contrary, Elizabeth was not like the other girls in the land. Knowing her, she could have lasted a long time without food. That was just her way.

The day had been quiet and uneventful. Even the sun seemed to be sinking rather sluggishly behind the white ridge of the mountains, taking any ounce of warmth with it.

 "Damn," she said to herself, spewing a white cloud of warm air with the word.  Her teeth start to chatter. She inches closer to the make shift stone fire pit in front of her. Lately Elizabeth spent most of her time hiding out behind the public shelter that she had been staying at (along with a few other run away/abandoned girls). It's wasn't much, but it was enough.

It was getting harder and harder for her to feel her fingers and toes. That alone almost makes her go back into the house and sit with the other girls, but they are all whores and their sour attitudes tend to be  contagious. Elizabeth smiles to herself and gets comfortable- she'd take frostbite over those wenches any day. She had sat through even harsher temperatures just to count the stars and now that the sun has set, that is just what she intends to do.

 She gazes at the sky above her. There is barely a sliver of the moon out tonight and the sky is an inky black. Thousands of bright and beautiful stars dust the sky and she loses herself in the sparkling void. Elizabeth basks in the star light and for a moment she is no longer hungry and cold- sitting on a hard muddy wooden stump- she is far away from the Northern countryside and the crippling life that she leads now.

Suddenly, in the darkness, something heavy is draped around her shoulders. She stifles a gasp but then quickly relaxes into the fur of the cape. If it wasn't for the familiar smell of mint and rosemary, she wouldn't have felt so at ease. "I didn't even hear you coming that time," she smirks. "Sorry," he whispers from the shadows behind her.

With his element of surprise shattered, she can hear him now and notices that he's backing away. "No wait. Sit with me," she remarks. After a moment of hesitation he comes around and sits on the side of the pit directly across from her.

 He doesn't say anything and his piercing eyes meet hers only once before looking away.  His features come to life in the light of the fire- everything from his strong and chiseled jaw to this black curls falling perfectly into place look exquisite to Elizabeth. The flames cast a glow that dances across his tired face, making his lack of sleep all the more noticeable. She can see that he is getting stronger. His muscles strain beneath his thin undershirt and leather vest; despite the cold, he does not shiver. She can feel herself staring and so she goes back to gazing at the less intimidating stars, pulling the fur cape tighter to her body. They sit like that for a long time before either of them speak.

 "Why did you come see me?" she asks.

"I think everyone in the kingdom could hear the sound of your teeth chattering."

She knew this was a farce because she had sat out there before in the frigid cold and gone unnoticed. "You walked all the way here in the dead of night because you thought I would disturb the others?"

"It was just a kind gesture." He looked up at her, distance in his eyes. " Nothing more."

"Oh." The sting of his tone comes as a surprise leaving her with nothing else to say.

He grabs a stick and begins fussing with the fire. The only sound in the air is the occasional crackling of the burning wood and each passing second wears away at her seemingly confident composure.

"I'm sorry," he says, the words breaking the silence. "I shouldn't have approached you in this manner. It was out of turn, but I needed to see you. I know that in the past-"

"Speak plainly," she mutters, cutting him short.

"I came because I needed to tell you something- something that no one else here knows about."

"Jon Snow trusting me with information? This has been a very strange day indeed," she taunts.

He doesn't smile. "Elizabeth,"  he says meeting her eyes, "I'm joining the Night's Watch."

The words hang there and she feels her  voice get caught in her throat and her head starts reeling. Suddenly, every repressed emotion comes wheeling at her and as she stares at the man that she used to know, tears welling up in her eyes, she realizes that she hasn't moved on at all and that the last thing she wants is for Jon Snow to leave her for the Night's Watch.


End file.
